kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Terra Fae Odosson
Re:Havoc Re:Whatever the title was... Talk Test What!!!! Re: Hey HI PERSON OF EARF No my talk bubble isn't working!!!!!!!! ughhh!!!!There are many worlds, but they are share the same sky- One sky, one destiny! 02:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:CoM my talk bubble!!!!!! The thing is that when I copy and paste it, it won't paste!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!! p.s justin timberlake called he wants his sexy back!There are many worlds, but they are share the same sky- One sky, one destiny! 02:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) my talk bubble!!!!!! Nice to meet you. hello,goodbye hello,goodbye so why do you like vicent so much Sora 2 11:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:KH lucky star vid to sephy well i am glad that you like sephiroth because i love him to Sora 2 02:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) vincent he is okay i guess you are the first person that has looked at my home page and liked it thats a first...you see i mostly just offend people. thanks Sora 2 03:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Re:Hi English Subs I don't know if you say this already but BBS has English subs poppin' up on Youtube now! We can know what they're saying!--''Random!to a point!'' 21:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :) They aren't hard to find. Just search BBS subs and whatever else you want to know. Talk to you later Holly. And I say hi back. I guess...--''Random!to a point!'' 22:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) PIE Indeed! HEY YOU YOURSELF! What's up? Hi Insanity! Re:Memories Thanks! ^_~ I also get a new signature thank ro ricki!(I was going to use the bubble but I feel so lazy X3)Alyssa likes fudge! 00:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree....I hate when there's a conflict, because when that happens alot of things are said to hurt people and it makes me sad to see that. It's like when I was little I saw my parents fighting and it felt like my heart was "sinking into darkness" and hate. I couldn't stand it! I just hate fights because now I noticed that people are taking sides now. What ever happens I'm just gonna let you know that I do not chose sides! No matter who I agree with (ENX) I still don't chose sides. -sigh- This just killed me whole week. UGH!Alyssa likes fudge! 02:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead By the way, i assume that when you leave messages, you press the "Leave Message" button at the top of the page. Instead, would you scroll down to the section your messages are in and click edit? That will keep things organized. Thanks!}} Sea-Salt Ice Cream There you go! :) IRC It goes well.--'Random!to a point!' 21:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Well your message wasn't very long. And I just recently remembered. I gotta leave him a message.--'Random!to a point!' 22:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh... What are you talking about?--'Random!to a point!' 02:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) When did I do that? You left.--'Random!to a point!' 02:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. But how come you never replied to me when I PMed you?--'Random!to a point!' 03:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's no big deal...--'Random!to a point!' 03:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) what is a big detail and what is with the picture i wish i had a heartless dollSora 2 10:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Manga? important i would like to have a heartless toy and organization outfit that would be hot. Sora 2 09:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) To Quinton !! Nothing much just jamming out to Three Days Grace, how about you? NikkieJay 19:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply To Quinton Hello Re: OMG Land Before Time wiki? Now I've heard them all. Today (3/15/10) was my b-day. I turned Xion-excuse me-14. I got Nightmare Before Christmas Collector's Edition (my parents are gonna wish I didn't get it though. XD) FFIV, new clothes, a key chainy thingy that shows pics, a huge collection of Pokemon cards (NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT!) and new earrings. How have you been?-- 23:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) This is randomness of doom, but I saw that Land Before Time wiki you were talking about. I joined an Invader Zim wiki when I found it. (O.o) I used to love those movies, that and Blue's Clues are the only baby shows I don't constantly insult or mock because I loved them so much. Anyhoo... wassup?-- 22:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Those movies were so cute. I have a soft spot for Blue's Clues, but I don't watch it. Zim is amazing, but (quote unquote one of my school BFFs) "Without GIR, the universe would implode in on itself." Sucks about FFVIII, I recently got FFIV for my B-Day. Oh wait... I already told you that. I've been hanging around and doing school work too. And watching Invader Zim, and watching the Nightmare (Before Christmas), and playing my Nightmare game. It's OK about Joe and I, we just started to not get along.-- 12:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, who said you will burn in hell? I'm gonna kick their ass if I see them! Sorry, I hate people who are racist about religion. Yeah, I need to start reading too. We didn't get annoying about religion we just got... annoying. Joe learned the hard way that if you are pissed and you take it out on me, I call you a Piss-off repeatly until you finally tell me what is wrong or you apoligize. Or until you leave. One of the three. That and we (by we I mean Joe, no offense to him) kinda got too... obsessed with the relationship.-- 20:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi I Have been good and who said that meanie thing to you about the fiery thingy? '—DemonicKunai' 11:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) final fantasy 7 drige of cerbus sercet ending I would like to know about the secret ending about the drige of cerbus. And since you are the only one that has it and loves it i thought you could tell me or get any information about please thanks if so we need sephy PS i know this not about kingdom hearts but i need helpSora 2 07:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can you come on the IRC? '—DemonicKunai' 18:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I missed you... My mom made me go a whole bunch of places with her >.> '—DemonicKunai' 11:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Re:HAPPY BRITHDAY!) Wanna be friends?